


One Step at a Time

by Donovanspen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: Magnus stays by Alec’s side as he’s recovering.





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we could have seen more of what happened immediately after episode 3:10 – Jace and Luke’s reaction to Clary being gone, Alec recovering from his wounds, Alec and Jace reconnecting, Alec finding out about Magnus giving up his magic, etc. This story is just one of the many thoughts that have been running through my head. 
> 
> I don’t have a firm grasp on Shadowhunter injuries and how quickly/easily they can be healed, but they have an infirmary and medics so I’m assuming not everything can be quickly healed with a rune or magic.

Magnus bit at his fingernails and then moved his hands until he was sitting on them. He didn’t do waiting well, and every fidget he had ever engaged throughout his many years seemed to be his current stress outlet. He was exhausted and running on adrenaline at the same time. Much had happened, and he’d had so little time to process, but he wasn’t about to let his mind wander now. No, he needed to stay busy, not an easy feat when all he could do was wait.

He was up and out of his chair before the door to Alec’s room fully opened.

“He’s going to be fine,” Catarina told him before he could say anything. “He’s asking for you, but the medics are getting him settled right now. You should be able to go in shortly.”

“And he’s fine?” Magnus asked, needing the reassurance.

“He will be, if,” Catarina stressed, “he listens and takes it easy. The wound was deep and considering it was made by a Shadowhunter weapon, it did some damage. His body needs time to fully heal and recover. He should be able to be up and about in a day or so, but he will still be sore. Three days, and he’ll be good to go.”

The relief was so overwhelming that Magnus stumbled back a step and had to reclaim his seat lest he fell to the floor. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Of course. Alec is strong, and he’s a fighter. You’re the one I’m worried about,” Catarina said, taking the seat next to him. “I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling right now.”

He wasn’t ready to have this conversation and certainly not here, surrounded by people who cared so very little for him and people like him. His focus needed to be on Alexander and Clary. “I’m managing. I’m no stranger to how my father operates. And while I would not have thought of this particular price, I can’t say that I’m surprised. The alternative to stay by his side was never an option. And had I not accepted his terms, Alexander….”

Catarina reached over and squeezed his hand. “You call me if you need me.”

“Thank you, but I can’t keep asking you to risk you and Madzie. Lorenzo…”

“Is a fool,” Catarina interrupted. “I personally have no desire to explain to the Clave that I allowed the Head of the New York Institute to perish over a personal squabble. Alec has been a friend to our community, and I think many would agree with me.”

Magnus blinked away the moisture forming in his eyes. He appreciated her words and support more than he could express right now.

“You going to be ok?” she asked.

Magnus nodded, clearing his throat before he attempted to speak. “I’ll be fine. I’ll stay with Alexander, and Isabelle has been checking in.”

Catarina studied him for a moment before nodding. “Go see Alec and answer your phone when I call.”

Magnus accepted her hug and allowed himself the tiniest measure of comfort before settling his walls back in place. Right now, he needed to be strong for Alec.

He slipped inside the room and had to take a minute. He had seen Alec injured before but never this extreme. His mind flashed back to the alley, and he had to force the thought away. Alec was lying in the infirmary bed, the sheet pulled midway up past his stomach, leaving his bandaged chest exposed. A similar bandage dressed his wrist.

The medic came over from the corner of the room and addressed him before heading out. “He’s been asking for you. Don’t keep him up. He needs his rest.” In typical Shadowhunter fashion, she was gone before Magnus could even acknowledge her words.

“Magnus.”

He smiled as he walked closer to the bed, reaching out and taking Alec’s non-injured hand. “I’m right here, love.”

Alec squeezed his hand. “Are you ok?’

“Of course,” he replied. “You’re the one I’m worried about.”

“No. I heard,” Alec argued, his voice starting to slur as he fought to stay awake. “Your magic.”

“Rest, Alexander. I’ll be here when you wake,” Magnus promised.

Alec shook his head, but his movements were slow and sluggish. “Don’t go. Promise me.”

Magnus leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his forward. “I’ll be right here. Rest, sweetheart.”

 

 

The chairs in the Institute were horrible. Of all places, he thought the infirmary would have something a little more comfortable for those who had to wait, but most Shadowhunters didn’t spend long in the sickbay. The night had passed slowly with him dozing here and there. Isabelle came in to check on Alec and suggested Magnus move to Alec’s room, but he had a promise to keep. So, she had provided him with a pillow and blanket and had informed the medical staff that he was allowed to be by Alec’s side for as long as he wanted. He was incredibly grateful for that bit of interference as the medic had been giving him a lingering stare every time she came in to check on Alec.

He had recently awoken when the medic returned to check the bandages on Alec’s chest. She didn’t speak to Magnus, and despite the questions he had, he didn’t offer any words either. Alec had awoken as well but didn’t say much beyond glancing around the room and then requesting to see his sister as soon as possible. When the medic had looked in his direction, Alec had murmured a quiet insistence that he be allowed to stay.

Magnus waited until they were alone before he moved over next to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurts,” Alec rasped, allowing a hint of vulnerability that he hadn’t shown the medic.

“Hmm, yes, I imagine it does. Catarina says you should be healed within a day but sore for one more after that.”

Alec closed his eyes and gave a small nod to indicate that he understood. “And you?”

“I’m fine,” Magnus tried to reassure him.

“Magnus.”

“Alexander, I promise I’m ok for now. Let’s just concentrate on getting you better.”

Alec looked as if he was going to speak again, but Isabelle walked in before he could.

“You’re looking better,” she commented. “How are you feeling?”

“Well enough,” Alec said. “Get me up to speed.”

Magnus stayed by his side as Isabelle filled him in on the events of the past several hours. He could see Alec tensing up as she described their efforts to find Clary, but he resisted the urge to reach out. If they had been alone, he would have ran his fingers through his hair, a move that Alec usually found soothing.

“How’s Jace?”

“He’s frantic but determined. He says he’s not stopping until he finds her.”

Alec grunted as he tried to sit up. Magnus pushed his hand against his shoulder as Izzy voiced her protest.

“Stop, Alec. I already have one brother who’s not thinking clearly. If you go off half-cocked, you can do serious damage. We’ve got it handled. If anything changes, I’ll let you know.”

Alec’s grimace and the fact he wasn’t fighting them told Magnus his boyfriend wasn’t up for any type of activity.

“I’ll make sure he stays put,” Magnus assured her.

Isabelle nodded. “Rest, Alec.”

 

The day passed in a bustle of activity. Alec refused to rest and insisted on running the Institute from his infirmary bed. His only concession was taking brief rests and staying in bed. Despite his fatigue, Magnus stayed close by, knowing Alec probably wouldn’t stay in bed unless properly supervised.

Magnus was running on pure adrenaline at this point and was hoping Alec would be healed enough before he collapsed from exhaustion. Catarina had checked in and hadn’t been pleased with either of them. She’d threatened to sedate both of them if they didn’t get some proper rest.

Alec used his position to be released from the infirmary to finish his convalescence in his room. The walk to his room had exhausted him more than he would admit, and Magnus worried they would be making a return trip to the infirmary.

“Magnus,” Alec panted as he sat on the side of his bed. “Stop worrying. I just need to catch my breath.”

“I’ll stop worrying once I check your wound. Catarina warned you about overdoing it.” Mindful of his injuries, Magnus began pulling the loose t-shirt over Alec’s head.

“If I let you check, will you lie down with me? You haven’t slept at all, and don’t think I’ve forgotten that we need to talk.”

“It’s cute that you think this is a negotiation, but yes, I’ll rest after you’re all settled.”

Alec’s bluster only got him so far as Magnus insisted he lie down. He pulled back the bandage, wincing in sympathy as some of the tape grabbed at Alec’s chest hair. He wasn’t pleased at the amount of redness but decided they didn’t need to call for the medic.

“How’s your wrist?” Magnus asked as he reattached the bandage.

“Achy. Should be better by morning.”

“Well, not if you don’t start taking it easy.”

“I’m resting now,” Alec said. “And you promised you would as well.”

Magnus pulled off their shoes and stretched out on the bed alongside Alec. It felt wonderful to finally be in a bed.

“You should probably take off some of your clothes. That can’t be comfortable.”

“No, darling. Uncomfortable is being caught with your pants down in an Institute full of Shadowhunters.”

“You’re safe in here,” Alec promised.

Any other time, he might have considered it, but now, he needed every layer of defense. “I’m fine, Alexander.”

“No, you’re not. Please talk to me.”

“Alexander.”

“You gave up your magic.” Alec let out a loud hiss as he tried to shift onto his side.

“Be still,” Magnus chastised. “You’re going to reopen that wound.”

“Why is it ok for you to fuss and worry about me, but I can’t worry about you?”

Magnus could hear the frustration in his voice. Alec tried again to turn on his side, and this time, Magnus helped him with the hopes that Alec would at least be still once he accomplished that task.

“I returned from Edom to find you almost dead from your own arrow. Forgive me if I can only handle one crisis at a time. Yes, my magic is gone, but I can’t talk about that right now. It’s done. It’s gone, and Jace is free of Lilith. You, on the other hand, are still recovering. I can’t do anything about my magic, but I can make sure I don’t lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Unable to accept the earnest promise in Alec’s hazel eyes, Magnus shut his own and tried not to think about how close it had all been.

“Magnus.”

He opened his eyes at Alec’s soft plea.

“Magnus, thank you. Thank you for saving Jace. Thank you for coming back.”

Magnus reached up and brushed Alec’s bangs back from his forehead.  “I’m always going to come back for you.”

“I’m sorry it cost you your magic.”

“I know you are. I couldn’t risk losing you. We’re alive and here together. That’s all I need.” And right now, that was his truth.

Alec shook his head, but Magnus reached up and placed his hand on the side of his face. “One step at a time. Rest. Heal. When you’re strong enough, we’ll go home.” Magnus could see by the way Alec pressed his lips together that he wasn’t happy with his answer, but it was all he had left in him. He knew they had a long road ahead of them, and they would walk in it, one step at a time.

 


End file.
